Studies of recipients and donors of pancreas transplantation have continued. In the current year, we have demonstrated that glucose potentiation of arginine-induced insulin secretion is markedly abnormal in recipients of pancreas transplantation. Long-term, cross-sectional, and prospective studies utilizing intravenous glucose tolerance testing in arginine stimulation continue to demonstrate long-term success in restoring pancreatic islet hormone secretion.